hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers
The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers is the novel series, which replaced Digest series in early 2005. It is published by Simon & Schuster's Aladdin Paperbacks imprint and all the books in the series are written under the Franklin W. Dixon pen name. Publication history Following the success of the new Nancy Drew Girl Detective series that had replaced the Nancy Drew Digests in 2004 and quickly became a New York Times Best-selling series, The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers series was lunched in 2005, replacing the Hardy's Digest series. Like the Girl Detective series, the first book in Undercover Brothers series was sold at very low introductory price of only $1.99 (the first book in the Girl Detective was leas at only .99$) in both Canada and the US. Trilogies Fans began to suspect that the first Undercover Brothers trilogy might be in the works, when the titles of books 22-24 (Deprivation House, House Arrest, and Murder House) were released on the Internet, because of the word "house" in all three titles.http://www.hardyboyscasefiles.com/forums/index.php?topic=592.0 In early January 2008 the trilogy was confirmed, and the name of the trilogy was revealed when Simon & Schuster released the cover art for Deprivation House, with "book one in The Murder House Trilogy" printed at the top. When the title of Undercover Brothers #26 was revealed to be Missing Double (later retitled Double Down) in May 2008, after the title of #25 had already been revealed as Double Trouble, it became clear that a second trilogy would be published directly following the conclusion of The Murder House Trilogy. The name of the second title trilogy was revealed on SimonSays.com, later that month as Double Danger Trilogy. In early July 2008 it was made known that yet another trilogy would be published, untitled Galaxy X, stating in May 2009 with book one of the same name.http://bookmanager.ca/?opt=kw&q=h.ts&qs=Galaxy+X+Franklin+W+Dixon It now seems that the three part miniseries format will permanently replace the original Undercover Brothers format, which was stand alone stories with little or even no plot lines continuing from book to book. In the comics world these two trilogies would not technically be considered trilogies, but instead three part story arcs, because they are within the regular series (the first one being books 22-24 and the second consisting of books 25-27) rather then independent series.O'Neil, Dennis; The DC Comics Guide to Writing Comics (2001) Casefiles reprints ]] In 2006 Simon & Schuster reprinted four (seemingly random) Casefiles in the UK, as part of the Undercover Brothers series. Two other Casefiles were scheduled for a November 2006 release, but were canceled for unknown reasons. :Toxic Revenge'' (Casefiles #83) (March 2006) :Choke Hold (Casefiles #51) :Darkness Falls (Casefiles #89) (July 2006) :Cave Trap (Casefiles #115) :Canceled titles: :Lethal Cargo (Casefiles #67) (November 2006) :Line of Fire (Casefiles #16)http://www.hardyboys-uk.com/undercover.html In Italy '' in the US]] The Undercover Brothers is also published in Italy by Mondadori, as Hardy Boys - Due fratelli in incognito. It is translated by Igor Longo.http://www.ragazzi.mondadori.it/ricerca/keyword/hardy%20boys :Sfida estrema (2006) :Attentato nel deserto :Agguato sulla spiaggia (2007) :Giostra da brivido Narrative style This series also uses the same writing style as the Girl Detective series, utilizing first person narrative for the first time in Hardy Boys history, with Frank and Joe alternate chapters. The reader is told who is narrating the chapter by a bar at the top of the first page of the chapter, that ether says "Frank" or "Joe". The first chapter was narrated by Joe for the first 12 books, until #13 The Mummy's Curse, when Frank narrated the opening chapter for the first time, since then Frank or Joe have narrated chapter one. In some books Frank or Joe will interrupt the other's chapter, to tell his side of the story, for example if Joe is making fun of Frank, Frank will take over narrative, to defend himself. This technique was first used by the ghost writer of book #2 Running on Fumes, in this book Joe interrupts a few of Frank's chapters. List of titles 2005 : 1. Extreme Danger : 2. Running on Fumes : 3. Boardwalk Bust : 4. Thrill Ride : 5. Rocky Road : 6. Burned : 7. Operation: Survival : Spy Set (Boxed set #1-4) 2006 : 8. Top Ten Ways to Die : 9. Martial Law : 10. Blown Away : 11. Hurricane Joe : 12. Trouble in Paradise : 13. The Mummy's Curse 2007 : 14. Hazed : 15. Death and Diamonds : 16. Bayport Buccaneers : 17. Murder at the Mall : 18. Pushed : 19. Foul Play 2008 : 20. Feeding Frenzy : 21. Comic Con Artist : 22. Deprivation House : 23. House Arrest : 24. Murder House : 25. Double Trouble 2009 : 26. Double Down : 27. Double Deception : 28. Galaxy X : 29. Xplosion : 30. The X Factor Super Mysteries :1. Wanted (2006) :2. Kidnapped at the Casino (2007) Special Ghost Stories Edition :Haunted (2008) See also *Graphic Novel *Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery References External links * The Hardy Boys Casefiles - Undercover Brothers * Hardy-Boys.Com's Undercover Brothers Site * Hardy Boys Unofficial Home Page Undercover Brothers *